Online analytical processing (“OLAP”) and other types of data warehouse systems may be used to perform various functions related to data mining, reporting, and forecasting. These types of systems may permit multidimensional analysis of data typically obtained from transaction-oriented systems and loaded into a multidimensional cube structure, on which data analytics may be performed. Although various commercial products may be used in the design and deployment of data warehouse systems, most such systems contain various proprietary components and are not suited for use by third parties.